


get you the moon

by Forhjs



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheek Kisses, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Suicide, The Moon - Freeform, inspired of get you the moon, jisung deserves better - Freeform, jisung loves the moon, straykids being the absolute sweetest, wrote this at 2 am instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhjs/pseuds/Forhjs
Summary: they where on cloud nine but jisung longed for the moonInspired by get you the moon by kina





	get you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first straykids & one shot i ever uploaded so i hope you will like it. i wrote this at 2 am and my feelings just poured out so,,,, enjoy

_You_ _gave_ _me_ _a_ _shoulder_ _when_ _I_ _needed_ _it_

 _You_ _showed_ _the_ _love_ _when_ _I_ _wasn't_ _feeling_ _it_

_You helped me fight when I was giving in_

_You you made me laugh when I was losing it_

 

jisung has always been a support system to everyone and everybody, no matter what. even back when hyunjin and jisung used to hate each other pre-debut, if hyunjin needed someone, jisung was there. 

jisung made them calm them when they where panicking, laugh when they where sad and had always a listening ear. jisung was just simply amazing.

 

' _Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why I'm still hanging on_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why my head is still above water_

 

in a way jisung was the reason why straykids where here as a group of nine people. he was why minho managed to rap alright that day in front of jype , and even though it wasn't enough for the elimination not to happen. minho had found power to practice, remembering the ways jisung has teached him. 

and at the end of the show felix and minho re-joined the group. felix immediately fell in the arms of his best friend, they all where debuting together. they all where here on cloud 9. for forever they thought.

 

_And if I could I'd get you the moon I give it to you_

_And if I could I'd get you the moon_

_And give it to you_

 

often they would find jisung missing from his bed in the middle of the night, the first time they where so worried. what if he got kidnapped? or found by saseangs? but after a search trough the dorm chan found him on the balcony, staring at the sky. jisung looked up with a sad smile and all of chan's yells where pushed to the back off his head.

"you know how when people look at the sky at midnight, they always look for the stars. never for the moon. they look for a crowd of all the same and ignore the stand out, even though the moon is just as beautiful as the stars, maybe ever prettier."

chan had stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. jisung was younger than him but somehow he had way more understanding of the world. even though he might not always show it, jisung was so much wiser than everyone thought.

and times like these reminded him how jisung was just a kid, a kid who had deserved so much better. chan wished that he could give jisung his lost childhood, his tears and his hope back. he couldn't, he knew he couldn't but that didn't stop chan from wishing it every time he saw a shooting star.

 

_And if death was coming for you_

_I'd give my life for you_

 

woojin sat down next to jisung. it was cold outside and woojin shivered in his hoodie. he looked over to the younger who was wearing just a t-shirt. it was too dark to see but woojin was sure he had blue lips from the cold. 

"it's cold, jisung, why don't you come inside? the sky is cloudy anyway, you can't see the moon tonight."

"the moon must feel sad today, hiding itself for the night, disappearing. sometimes i also want to be like the moon, disappearing for a while."

"i won't let you get away from me, sungie." and woojin meant it, he planned to have jisung by his side forever. he stripped himself out of his hoodie and gave it to jisung who smiled gratefully.

they sat there for a while. as time went on jisung began to lean against woojin' aside, getting tired. woojin glanced at the smaller boy, his expression was pained and woojin found himself wishing that he could take over jisung's pain. jisung was too precious for this world full of hate and fear.

 

' _Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why I'm still hanging on_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why my head is still above water_

 

when other member fell sick, jisung was the first one too cuddle up to them. sticking around till they felt better. making them laugh and bringing them medicine and even cold clothes.

if someone felt insecure, jisung was the one who kept repeating how beautiful they where, how they should become a model because he never saw someone so pretty in his life.

 

_And if I could I'd get you the moon_

_And give it to you_

 

they should have known that if someone knew how to help so good (and wasn't a professional) it was because of personal experiences. but jisung's fake smile was so perfectly trained that they never thought about him may not being okay.

if only they had known.

 

_And if death was coming for you_

_I'd give my life for you_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_Oh you are_

_Oh you are_

_You are..._

 

"hyung?" jisung and chan were sitting on the balcony again, staring up at the sky or more specifically, the moon.

"yes jisung?"

"when i die, i want to get buried. i don't want to be cremated, that scary."

"you aren't going to die anytime soon jisung. you don't have to worry about that now." chan had said with a trembling voice. jisung had lately often been talking about what he wanted to happen when he died and sometimes it scared chan.

 "i know, hyungie, i'm just saying things." jisung said, smiling brightly.

 

' _Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why I'm still hanging on_

_'Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why my head is still above water_

 

when straykids had their first win jisung immediately broke our crying. he thought he never could experience this moment with his group but here he was, in hyunjin's arms while chan was giving a speech. they had their first win, they did it, all nine of them.

when changbin saw jisung crying on stage he pulled him in his arms tightly. "we made it, sung , we made it."

they did. straykids made it, and jisung had made it with them.

 

_And if I could I'd get you the moon_

_And give it to you_

 

the night had finally came. jisung felt it, he was finally ready to let go. jisung slipped out the room quietly, but not before giving both of his roommates, seungmin and hyunjin, an kiss on their cheeks.

jisung had made it so far, but it was time ; jisung was going, going to meet the moon.

 

_And if death was coming for you_

_I'd give my life for you_

 

and every night the eight members looked up the sky, above them was their lost member shining along the stars, in a way he could never do on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> in no intention i tried to romanticize suicide, there are better ways and you can always contact me on twitter @ sweetlyhan if you need to talk to someone  
> hope you enjoyed(?) the story! kudos and feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
